Zombie Apocalypse
by HAM123
Summary: Basiclly the title!  Work in progress! First story, but it's good!  It's a story about scientists, SWAT, and a guy with a shotgun. Includes, action, zombie killing, and an over-all good read!
1. Chapter 1 Chemical Z

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or anything of the such!

Chapter 1: Chemical Z

Being a scientist is kind of boring. All you do is wait for more chemicals to come in so you can mess with it, and some times this may take years. Luckily, a new chemical has come in. No one knows what it does. So we decide to test. First, we get a bunch of hamsters in this little enclosed space, and have cameras watching. We inject this new chemical, which we have called chemical 85349 for now. We watch the hamsters, but nothing happens for a long time. It got late, so we decided to let the camera do the work. In the morning, we come to find the hamsters all dead, and a doctor told us they killed each other, trying to eat each other. We went to the cameras, but only to find them destroyed, and the film burned. So we tweaked up the chemical. The same process happened, only the messes got worst. Soon, we tested it on other animals, apes, dogs, etc. The process got better and better. Once we found one ape, after an experiment, alive. It seemed normal, only dumber, and slower. Its reflexes were horrible. We ended his misery. After months of testing, we decided we couldn't get a better result. So, we went to humans.

We got a group of people, who we would pay, and put them in a closed room. The same effect. We messed up the chemical more. The people got physically stronger, but soon died. One idle scientist walked in the room to clean up. He was holding a vile of it. He tripped, and it got over one of the bodies. That person got up, and was alive! We did the same to all of the people, each with the same result. We released them soon after. Our scientists thought we have figured out eternal life! We just needed a person to try drinking it, to see if it would expand their life. We send out scientists and workers down to the near town to advertise, but they never returned. We e-mailed, mailed, and send in more people. Non-returned. We got worried. Soon, a few people never showed up to work. We got all the weaponry we had, and blockaded ourselves in the lab. We were such fools. They came. In swarms! We knew we would soon die. We couldn't last. We will now die.


	2. Chapter 2 The House

Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or anything of the such!

Chapter 2: The House

I would just live a normal life in my house outside of the nearby city. My name is Frank. A few years ago, a research lab was opened up. Strange stuff would happen down there. A week ago, they asked for some human test subjects. Me, not wanting to get pocked by needles, declined in a second. Strangely some of them came back, some did not. The ones that did come, told some weird stories, and they got fitter. They also started acting strangely. It scarred me, so I went to the local gun store and bought as many weapons as I could. One person, a retired marine who was a friend of mine, gave me an XM 22 Law, M-14 scoped, M-60 and an M-16 with a grenade launcher, along with 5 grenades, with about one hundred combat knifes. Sadly, he died the next day. I barred up my house, which was just outside of the city, by locking all the doors, and buying bars to lock my windows. Plenty of them. I got about one year worth of food and went and locked myself in my house. The next day, they came. And not just one, but also hundreds of them.

I got my Remington 870, with my XM 22 Law strapped to my shoulder, knifes ready at any time. I went to my front door and barricaded it so they couldn't get it. It was quiet, too quiet. When suddenly, I hear the bars to one of my windows being ripped down. I couldn't tell which one, so I just stay at my corner, shotgun at hand. I heard another getting torn down. I had to admit, I was scared. I look down my hallway and there one was. Flesh and blood, parts of him bitten off by other zombies. I cock my Remington 870 and fire at his head, shards going everywhere, it doesn't hit. I slowly back up, firing and cocking. After about 8 shells I finally get him down for good. I relies that I need to get closer or get better aim. What I need was my M-14, which was with my other weapons upstairs. The other zombie came around the corner. This one was smarter, because he was running. I quickly switched to his XM 22 Law and fired straight at his body. It hit, but that wasn't the end of him. His top half was still alive, and out for blood. It crawled at me. The best thing I could do was pick up my Remington 870, but that would take to long. It would waste ammo for me to fire the XM 22 Law, so I dropped that and pulled out my knife, seconds before he jumped on me. We wrestled on the ground. I turned on top of him. He was biting at my face, missing my centimeters. I quickly free my arm from his death grip and slit his neck, as his free arm grabbed my face. Luckily, it didn't penetrate my skin. I heard another window opening. I pick up my XM 72 Law and Remington 870 and run towards my stairs, going up. I heard the large bar get broken down. It sounded from the other end of the house. I switch out my XM 72 Law with my M-14 when I get to my weapon cache.

I stand on the top of my stairs, waiting. I aim down my sight with my M-14's scope. I wait for a moment or two before seven or eight appear around the corner. I just randomly fire. I hit two in the head, and hit each one twice in the body, each other shot missing. I load my gun as they get to the middle of the stairs. It hit another headshot before I switch to my Remington 870. I aim a little and fire, quickly cocking my gun. I got two more down. Three left. I fire and hit another two, then I cock and finish the last one off. How many more can there be? I knew there were hundreds left. Luckily, I had the ammo. The question is, do I have the skill?

I hear the last of my bared windows getting torn down. Moans are getting louder and louder. I drop my Remington 870 and grab my XM 72 Law. Unless help was coming, I couldn't make it. Too many… They are closing in… I'm next. Then it's you.


End file.
